A Serious Case of Serian Strep Throat
by rebel1nebula
Summary: McCoy comes back from a mission ill, only to later find that he can not talk. Luckily he can compensate for this loss of speech, but the only one who can hear him is Spock. And thus their story begins. Warning not Beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

A Serious Case of Serian Strep Throat

By: Galford340

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: McCoy comes back from a mission ill, only to later find that he cannot talk. Luckily he can compensate for this loss of speech, but the only one who can hear him is Spock. And thus their story begins.

Rating: M

There was the familiar ring of the transporter as it began to beam back the landing party that had been sent to Sagittarius Ten. The sound became more intense as four figures started to take shape on the pad. Mr. Spock stood quietly next to the transport engineer, Nurse Chapel standing still as stone next to him. The moment they solidified Doctor Leonard McCoy began to sneeze profusely while he attempted to dust off some of the snow that was frozen onto his shoulders. "Damn it Jim I'm a doctor not a doctorcicle!" he growled in a horse voice and rolled his eyes when Jim smiled sweetly at a young ensign.

"Cool it Bones," the captain said with a hearty laugh before he roughly clapped the doctor on the back as he and two security personnel began to step off the platform. McCoy touched at his throat and followed suit, shrugging off Christine when she attempted to express some concern. Before he could even get out the door he felt and iron grip engulf his upper arm. Blue eyes looked down at long fingers and the sleeve of a blue science uniform.

"Doctor I believe you should report to sickbay," Spock's voice caused McCoy to lift his gaze until their eyes met. "It seems that you are coming down with the Serian Strep Throat."

"Serian Strep Throat," McCoy growled and tried to tear his arm away for affect only to find his efforts futile. "Why Spock I didn't know you went to medical school," he retorted sarcastically and glared at where the Vulcan was holding his arm. It was unusual for the Vulcan to risk physical contact just so he could express his observation.

"Doctor McCoy-" Nurse Chapel attempted to placate the doctor, only to be cut off when Spock retorted.

"Doctor, you are aware of the consequences if Serian Strep Throat remains untreated -"

"Damn it Spock you either let me go or I swear to…"

"Gentleman," Captain Kirk said in his commanding officer voice, "McCoy get to sickbay, you look dead on your feet. Spock, I've got some samples I need you to take back to the lab," he held out some glass cylinders. The Vulcan released McCoy swiftly and took the samples, both he as well as the doctor attempting to shoulder their way through the transport room door first.

Once in the hallway the pair parted ways in opposite directions, Spoke looking as stoic as ever while Doctor McCoy looked like he desperately needed to kick an ensign. Christine Chapel followed quietly behind him, tentatively listening to his sniffling while he continually tried to clear his throat. "Sounds like Serian Strep Throat alright," she commented idly, pretending to whistle to herself when Doctor McCoy arched his brow over his shoulder at her.

"Isn't there some other hallway you can take to sickbay?"

"Oh, come on. There's no reason to get snippy with me just because Mr. Spock was right."

"No need to rub it in."

"I think it's nice that he noticed that you weren't feeling well," the nurse muttered more to herself than to the doctor.

He heard her and smiled to himself as he lightly touched his upper arm which was still warm from the Vulcan's touch. "Is that envy I'm sensing~" McCoy felt his voice grow increasingly softer. The doctor touched at his throat and cleared it roughly only to start coughing with such force he had to support himself against the wall closest to him. Christine was instantly at his side as he struggled to maintain his short breath; his nose crinkled briefly before he sneezed in her face. "…sorry…" he croaked and she laughed.

"It's all part of being a nurse, doctor."

Once he was safely behind the sickbay doors he began to peel off the damp clothing he had worn whilst down on Sagittarius Ten. As he pulled his medical tunic he sighed in relief as he started to rub at his cool skin. When he walked over to a bio bed he noticed that Christine was already preparing the hypo sprays with the necessary antibacterial injections for the treatment of Serian Strep Throat.

"You're not going to even run a diagnosis?" he asked as he pushed himself to sit properly on the bed, the most she offered him was a pursed upper lip and an ill tempered brow. It was an expression remarkably similar to his impatient scowl. Before he even had a chance to pull the CMO card on his head nurse he heard the familiar hiss of a hypo and felt his head connect with the bed.

The next time he was able to open his eyes he was alone in the sickbay, the only other sound being the monitor beeping over head. With a sigh he tried to get comfortable, only to start coughing as he tried to rearrange himself.

His throat felt strangely moist and raw, his tongue dry in his mouth while his throat felt almost like it was rotting into his esophagus. "…" he tried to open his mouth and speak only to feel air pass from his lips but no noise. McCoy pressed his fingers to his throat and winced, but aside from the pain in his throat he felt as healthy as a horse. He pushed aside the blankets, slowly sliding off the bed expecting to feel some other symptoms of his illness. 'What the devil?' he stood up and felt over himself caressing his forehead briefly but felt no heat.

"Doctor," the voice of another nurse called from the other room, a young man stepping out to intercept the doctor. "Nurse Chapel requested that we keep you confined to sick bay for twenty-four hours."

McCoy opened his mouth to explain his dilemma only to feel his mouth moving but no words were coming out. The doctor would have growled in frustration, but instead his face merely contorted as he ruffled his hair. "…" he attempted yelling but even then the most he could muster was a slight grunt.

"Doctor McCoy…" it took a moment but eventually the young man pieced together some idea as to what was going on. "Your voice… it's gone," the young man declared and rushed over to computer hoping to reach Nurse Chapel.

'Give the kid a prize,' McCoy snorted silently and massaged at his mute throat. Never before had he realized how much he relied on his ability to communicate just to do simple things. His bright blue eyes darted towards the door and Christine stepped in, Kirk following close behind her.

"Bones."

The doctor lifted his hands to indicate that there was no reason to panic just yet. There was a strong possibility that being mute was only a temporary condition that would dissipate within the hour. McCoy winced when the nurse started to draw some blood samples.

Nurse Chapel loomed over the computer her lips tightening as she critically inspected every line of her report. "I followed that procedure to the letter," she declared though she sounded none too pleased by this revelation.

"What does that mean?" Kirk asked the Nurse only to look and the doctor.

'It means we'll have to wait for the lab results,' Leonard thought with an exasperated sigh.

"We need to wait for the lab results, Captain," she said and briefly looks at the doctor who fluttered his eyes in that cocky manner that was all too familiar. The nurse smiled and glanced at the captain who seemed more concerned than amused.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kirk asked only to receive a dismissive wave that caused him to shake his head. "Keep me posted," he said and looked at Nurse Chapel who nodded her head in understanding. As Kirk strode to the exit he was surprised when he nearly slammed into Spock.

"Captain," the Vulcan nodded his head and stepped aside to allow his superior to pass. Kirk eyes him curiously before he continued towards the bridge. With his usual long strides the first-officer stepped into the sickbay and made his way over to the doctor. McCoy felt his heart race a little and prayed that the heat rising in his body was some sort of fever.

'Spock?'

"I came to see how your recovery is commencing," Spock had his attention diverted to the monitor. The human's blood pressure, temperature, and respiration all looked to be exceptionally healthy for a man who was recovering from a Serian bacteria.

'Great Spock just great. My throat feels like its on fire… and my tongue feels like sandpaper. How can it get any better?'

"There is no reason to gripe at me doctor."

"Mr. Spock… Dr. McCoy lost his voice," Christine seemed a little confused when Spock replied to Leonard's silence. Apprehension showed in the first-officers eyes as he looked over at the doctor for confirmation.

'You can hear my thoughts?' McCoy would have been relieved to finally be heard, if it had been anyone other than this green-blooded computer. When Spock realized that what he was hearing from the doctor was transmitting from inside his own head he hardly seemed surprised.

"I believe that you are projecting rather loudly doctor. It seems that you're compensating for your vocal silence-"

The doctor's face reddened as his anger started to bubble, the monitor behind him beeping in response to the abrupt change. Spock looked at the monitor then back at Leonard, his trademark brow lifting in the most irritating manner. 'Why you green-blooded over sized Christmas elf!'

Before his anger could rise to astronomical levels the sickbay doors opened as the young male nurse stepped back in. He seemed slightly skittish as he handed the results from the test over to Nurse Chapel. Eagerly she accessed the results and glanced over every word eagerly, her gaze shifted between the doctor and the document in her hand.

'What is it?' McCoy thought restlessly and Spock rubbed at his temple. Slowly Nurse Chapel handed the PADD over to McCoy who looked it over only to tense up suddenly and set the pad aside as he lurched forward. It had been as he predicted. Somehow the bacteria had mutated leaving only a single irreversible effect: speechlessness for an unknown length of time. 'It might be permanent,' Leonard thought helplessly and looked up at the trio surroundings him.

"But it may also be temporary."

'And what are the chance of that, you blasted computer?'

Spock looked over the results and stared off into space for a moment. With such a slowly mutating bacterium it was possible that it would linger not longer than a few weeks, but once McCoy's immune system was rejuvenated it would at most take a few days. "I would say that the chances of it being temporary are in your favor. Though I can offer no guarantees," Spock looked at the CMO and found that he seemed far from relieved.

'Well Spock…'

"Yes Doctor?"

'As you can see my recovery is commencing just fine,' McCoy thought snidely lifted the PADD up to Nurse Chapel who took it back before it could end up buried in Spock's skull. She peeked between the two of them, McCoy signaling that he would be fine for the moment.

"You are recovering doctor," Spock seemed to be searching for the proper term as he watched Christine and the young male nurse eave, "But you seem anything but fine."

'How astute of you Mr. Spock, any other obvious facts you would like to point out?'

"This sort of disability will not cost you your position," Spock offered and McCoy was surprised when he realized that in his own Vulcan way Spock was trying to comfort him. Or at least offer him as much comfort as a Vulcan could offer without being too human. "… but that is not what bothers you." Spock realized this when he noticed the blank look McCoy was giving him.

The doctor smirked in a manner that eventually turned into a sort of silent chuckle. It surprised the first-officer how much it bothered him to see those lips part but hear only the passing of air. 'You're on a roll today Spock,' Leonard fixed his bright blue eyes on the Vulcan which caused Spock to rock a little on his heels as he attempted to divert his gaze. When McCoy had such a gentle stare it was surprising how these human controlled themselves when victim to his tender eyes. 'I'm not real good about keeping my mouth shut Spock. You're probably more aware of that than anyone.'

"Then perhaps this will be a good exercise for you."

'Very funny Spock.'

"Doctor, need I remind you that Vulcans do not joke?" the first-officer straightened his posture in a proud manner before he bid the doctor farewell. It was tempting for McCoy to ask that the Vulcan pay him another visit, but his pride could not get him to verbalize such a request. Before he could adjust himself in just the right manner to fall back asleep he noticed the tall form standing on the far end of the room. "I will come see you again before I go on duty," Spock's deep confident voice carried across the room before he continued his journey towards the sickbay exit.

Swish. Spock stepped out the door, leaving the doctor to stare owlishly at the closing door the Vulcan had just passed through. 'Exactly how much am I projecting?' the doctor wondered to himself and nuzzled into his pillow feeling strangely content with the idea that Spock would be paying him another visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Serious Case of Serian Strep Throat

Author: galford340 recently changed to rebel1nebula.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Summary: It seems that Serian Strep Throat may have other affects, sadly not entirely good affects. Spock and McCoy spend some time together, banter and romance still building up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Spock eased back into his chair at his station and stared at the analysis screen that was deciphering some chemical compounds of an asteroid cluster nearby. Idly he pressed his fingers to his lips, his blank gaze processing all the data that was being brought to his attention. When he heard the turbo lift door open he turned to look, not surprised when he saw Nurse Chapel step onto the bridge. For a second when he saw the blue uniform he had hoped for a moment that it was perhaps Doctor McCoy.

"What?" he heard Kirk say to the woman as he looked over the results from the tests done on McCoy's blood.

"Aside from being mute, he's in perfect health," the nurse explained, and looked over at Spock for a split second before she stepped back in order to let the Captain step around her. "I recommend that he is relieved of duty for a few days so we can continue running tests. I'm sure he'll recover… eventually it is just a mystery of when." She attempted to interject as he hastily crossed the bridge.

"Captain," Spock spoke up as he intercepted the other man before he could enter the turbo lift. "I can communicate with Doctor McCoy, despite his current state-"

"A mind meld, Spock? We all know how Bones feels about you being in his head."

"There is no reason to mind meld, sir. The doctor is projecting his thoughts quite loudly. Anyone with even a fraction of ESP could hear the doctor's thoughts," Spock explained and struggled to remember why he had even mentioned this fact. "Perhaps I could temporarily be assigned to the sickbay, in order to be of some assistance to Doctor McCoy." Kirk's amber eyes widen in pure shock, his brows knitting together as he leaned forward to inspect the Vulcan's face. Spock sighed and nodded his head just slightly. "I am in perfect health, Captain."

"I know and that's what makes it hard to believe," Jim explained and looked around at the other officers on the Bridge who were looking at them inquisitively. "Mr. Spock I can't afford to assign you to the sickbay. We're on a mission to analyze these asteroids for any useful materials."

"Then perhaps off duty I may-" the first-officer attempted to make a suggestion only to be interrupted when the turbo lift doors opened and McCoy stepped forward straight into this heated discussion.

'What's going on here?' the doctor asked Spock and looked between to the two.

"Bones, how are you feeling?" Kirk chimed before Spock could even make a sound. The Vulcan closed his mouth when a curved brow arched in the direction of the slender man in clad in the short sleeved medical tunic.

'You can tell him I'm fine.'

"The doctor says that he is 'fine'. As I was attempting to suggest-" he tried to continue his previously interrupted sentence only to have the Captain lift his hands to signal him to cease talking.

"Doctor McCoy I'm relieving you from duty… until the medical team is finished with their research on this mutated strain of the Serian Strep Throat bacteria. I'm relieved to learn that it is not contagious, but who knows what other effects the mutation has caused. Mr. Spock…" Jim looked at his first officer, already having some idea what the Vulcan wanted to suggest. "When you are off duty you are assigned to checking up on the good doctor."

'I don't need a damn babysitter, Jim!' McCoy's blue eyes narrowed in a threatening manner, though he was forced off of the bridge as Christine stepped past the trio back into the turbo lift.

"Come on doctor." She waved at the other pair, looking rather content as the doctor grudgingly shrugged off her hold.

'Spock, tell Jim that I don't need a damn babysitter,' he projected aggressively to the Vulcan who just watched the turbo lift doors close without a single words.

Spock turned to the Kirk as he strode back to the Captain's chair. "I believe you've made the right decision."

"Doctor McCoy sure doesn't think so," Kirk said and leaned back on his seat placing his elbow on the arm rest before he placed his chin on his palm. His first-officer stood at his side seeming intrigued by the comment the Captain just made.

"Captain I was unaware that you had any ESP."

"I don't Mr. Spock… I just know Bones."

~.~.

Spock stepped into sickbay, his arms full of flowers and other such objects. With a grunt he set them on the bed next to McCoy a look of dissatisfaction on his face. 'Why Spock I didn't know ya cared,' McCoy jabbed at the Vulcan who frowned all the more deeply and gestured at the flowers he had brought.

"Apparently word that you have fallen ill has spread throughout the ship. On my way here I was stopped several times and requested to bring you these tokens of good health. A strange Earth custom," Spock explained and looked around the room McCoy had been confined to. The doctor was sitting on the bed, a few tapes scattered around him as he seemed to review some medical reports. Though Spock often criticized the doctor, Leonard McCoy had proven on numerous occasions that he was every bit the doctor his files claimed him to be.

'On Vulcan you have no tokens of good health?'

"No, when someone we care about is ill we offer our time instead of gifts."

'Time… What, you mean like a clock?'

"Doctor-"

'I'm joking Spock.'

"I doubt I will ever understand the complexities of human jokes," Spock watched a nurse approach and gather up the flowers so they could be put in a vase. He pulled up a chair so he could comfortably keep the doctor company.

'I thought I told you to tell Jim that I don't need a babysitter.'

"I am not here to babysit you doctor. Though I must admit you are acting like quite the infant."

McCoy scowled at the statement before he roughly tugged the computer monitor so that it was in front of him. In a grudging manner he proceeded to review some of the reports made by the other doctors and medical staff. The science officer hardly seemed to mind the silence and continued to watch him in the same steady manner he would watch his analysis monitors. It was then he realized what the Vulcan was doing. 'Spock, are you calculating?'

"Well doctor unless you have anything you wish to discuss with me I feel that time should not be wasted."

'Then how about you get out of here so I don't have some pointy-eared robot staring at me?'

"You mentioned earlier that you do not like being silenced. I am one of the few crew members with an ESP level high enough to hear your projected thoughts, Doctor. So I have come to listen to you…" Spock explained in a very logical manner, nodding his head to affirm his statement before reclining back into the chair he was sitting in.

'And why would you do a thing like that? Weren't you the one who said that this would be a good opportunity for me to start watching my mouth?'

"I did say something along those lines," he admitted and tilted his head when the doctor bristled in agitation. "However I feel that as a human it must be stifling to have this disability suddenly forced onto you. When I lost my eye sight, it was unsettling to be denied the ability to survey my surroundings or even analyze the data on the computer."

'T-That's awfully considerate of you Spock.'

"Doctor, I am always considerate," he replied and exchanged gentle smirks with the blue-eyed physician. Despite his greatest efforts the Doctor yawned loudly and settled back into his pillow sleepily.

'Well I did mention once that you have excellent bed-side manner.' Both of Spock's brows lifted, intrigue consuming his features as he tilted his head at the man lying on the bed before him. McCoy had a coy look on his face before his heavy lids closed over his tired bright blue eyes. 'I guess I'm feeling weaker that I originally thought.' His raw throat throbbed a little and McCoy winced only to start wheezing more heavily. This caught Spock's attention as he got out of his seat and leaned over McCoy to press his pointed ear on the human's chest.

"Nurse!" he hollered and McCoy started though he could not sit up with Spock's head pressed against his heavy chest.

'Spock, what's the big idea?"

"You are not merely exhausted McCoy… the bacteria has spread to your lungs."

~.~.

In a flash every nurse and medical personnel was bustling about the sickbay, while Nurse Chapel attempted to analyze the doctor's current condition. Christine was exhausted from concern, her mouth tightening as she proceeded to conduct a thorough diagnosis. "Nurse Hollis," she called out and the young male nurse from before stepped up to take hold of the samples. "Priority one."

'Spock this is ridiculous. It's Serian Strep Throat, what makes you think it's in my lungs?'

"I noticed as you were attempting to sleep that you were wheezing heavier than normal. As you are aware Vulcan's have very sensitive hearing," he stated and McCoy briefly glanced at the man's pointed ears, "From what I understand of the Serian Strep Throat bacteria, it typically deteriorates and severely damages larynx tissue, thus its muting affect. However your heavy wheezing and the noises I heard in your chest suggest that something has happened to you tracheal passageway. I believe if this continues it may even spread to your diaphragm which I believe will keep you from breathing." He glanced at Nurse Chapel for confirmation as she continued to scan the doctor.

When she found that the science officer was correct she looked in McCoy's eyes and nodded her head. He sighed and looked at Spock, 'How many times do I have to nearly die from disease?'

"You will probably continue to nearly die from diseases until the day you finally die, Doctor."

'Enough out of you. Nurse Chapel, have the lab isolate the bacteria and commence making some form of an antibacterial-' his mouth moved and Christine blinked at him blankly before she turned her gaze to Spock.

"Doctor she can't hear you."

'Well what are you standing around for?!' McCoy growled at the Vulcan silently. Spock hardly seemed impressed by the sneer but shared the doctor's suggestion with her.

"I will accompany Nurse Hollis to the lab," he said and looked briefly to McCoy as he stepped out of the confined room. Nurse Hollis followed eagerly behind the Vulcan, nervously grasping the samples as he tried to keep up pace with the first-officer. The doctor felt his chest become heavy before he was seized by an aggressive fit of coughing.

Nurse Chapel helped him settle back into the bed and was surprised by the phlegm and blood that had collected in his mouth. Wearily he started to massage at his throat, before he caressed down to his sternum. 'One downside to being a doctor. You can feel yourself dying,' he smiled bitterly at the thought and looked at the door where Spock had exited. 'Seems like over half of the medical staff has a thing for Spock,' McCoy thought to himself, attempting to ignore the fact that he also had a more than slight inclination towards the ship's first-officer.

"You know Mr. Spock… he'll find a cure."

'I don't need you to placate me,' he thought, his teeth clenching as he grudgingly crossed his arms over his chest. It was becoming increasingly frustrating that he could do little to help himself get out of this predicament.

Once Nurse Chapel finished her scan she excused herself, leaving the doctor to sit alone with only the sounds of the monitor to ward off the silence. As he tried to fall back asleep he started to cough again, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: rebel1nebula

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Author Note: I'm grateful for the positive reviews. Thanks! If there's any room for improvement feel free to make suggestions. Thanks again for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"The bacterium has been isolated, and analyzed, but making an antibacterial is proving to be difficult," Spock shared with Nurse Hollis who was leaning over a microscope. The entire time they had been in the lab together the young man had been surprisingly helpful and seemed just as driven as he was to find some means of helping Doctor McCoy.

When the nurse found that there was nothing to be found in his sample as well he scratched his head with an annoyed sigh. "What are we going to do, sir?" Hollis fixed his green eyes on Spock, determination reflecting back at him with immeasurable intensity.

Spock remained silent as he flipped on a computer to begin checking the Starfleet database. It surprised him just how recklessly eager he felt to find a cure though mentally he kept reminding himself to not let his emotions hinder his ability to do his job.

Hollis gathered the remaining blood samples to place them in the freezer and pulled out some of the lymph samples that had been gathered. He picked a tube that seemed to have snow in it and took a few flakes in order to place them on a slide. When he checked the sample under a scope he was startled to see the bacteria dead. "Uh… M-Mr. Spock, come have a look at this!"

Spock looked through the scope and was just as surprised to see the bacteria incased in ice. However as the liquid began to melt he noticed that the bacteria was coming to life. "Apparently the ice on Sagittarius Ten has kept this particular bacterium dormant. Nurse, if we cryogenically freeze Doctor McCoy that may give us some time to produce an antibacterial."

"I'll send a message to Nurse Chapel."

~.~.~.~.

'I don't like this Spock!' McCoy projected, sitting up forcefully only to have the Vulcan push him back down with greater force.

"Like it or not doctor, it is what we must do," Spock said and looked down at the man as they prepared the apparatus they would be using to freeze him. He allowed his hand to linger on the doctor's shoulder, grasping tightly so he could not try to rise again. Beneath him Leonard H. McCoy looked petrified by the thought of being kept in suspended animation while he was still in the process of dying. His bright blue eyes were bewildered while his finger shakily grasped around Spock's wrists.

'Spock,' the doctor attempted to project his thoughts but there was just so much occupying him that it was difficult for Spock to pick up a single sentence. Recently the doctor's thoughts had been similar to speech, however in his present panicked condition he was having difficulty controlling what he wanted to project.

"Doctor," Spock seized the man's attention and lifted a hand lightly brushing the tips of his fingers against McCoy's meld points. "Perhaps I can put you at some ease."

'_Nonoyoucan't,pleasedon't. Idon't. Idon'twantyouinmyhead. NoSpock. I'mgonnadie, I'llbealonefrozenwithoutyouorJim! Dontentermymind. Youcan'tknow,I'mnotreadyyet.'_ The doctor shook his head rapidly and Spock was jolted by the flood of thoughts that bombarded his mind. Logic told him that it would be unwise to try such a thing again, but there was a part of him that wanted to ease the man's panic.

Christine stepped up with a hypo in hand and jabbed it into McCoy's neck causing him to wince briefly before he quickly lost consciousness. Spock frowned more sternly when he felt the fingers around his wrist go slack. He shifted McCoy's arms so that way his wrists were crossed over his chest, his longer fingers briefly caressing the back of McCoy's hands. Already he found himself pondering the doctor's bright blue eyes, and unusual phraseology.

Nurse Hollis and another doctor proceeded to commence the freezing process, just as Kirk stormed into the room. He must have rushed in from the bridge judging by his hard breathing and sweat coated brow, silently he looked over at the canister McCoy was laying in and forced to suppress the urge to rush over in order look at his friend's sleeping form.

"Mr. Spock," Kirk said in a low demanding voice, his brown eyes shooting over at the Vulcan who seemed strangely exhausted.

"There is no need to make it an order, Jim. We will find a way to construct that counter bacterium."

~.~.~.~.~.

Hollis and Spock spent little over a hundred hours in the lab with every medical and science personnel the _Enterprise_ could spare. They examined all the samples, memorized every report that had ever been made regarding Serian Strep Throat or any related variation.

Spock stared at the rapidly multiplying bacteria and reduced the temperature of the sample to cause a particular specimen sample to slow down. They had attempted multiple times to find some means to counteract the bacteria as it continued to eat away at various tissue samples. Hollis was conducting a few experimental tests, bags forming under his eyes due to lack of sleep. Even when Spock dismissed him the young man seemed to linger, possibly spending all night in his quarters brainstorming some means of curing Leonard.

"He's a good man," Hollis said to the science officer as he rubbed wearily at his eyes. "Doctor McCoy."

"Is that why you are so eager to cure him?"

"Well it is my job as a nurse to help heal the sick," the young man stretched and paced towards one of the computers. "I guess with Doctor McCoy I also sort of see this as my chance…" he trailed off and Spock felt obligated to inquire.

"Are you hoping for a promotion?"

"No! I don't expect any sort of professional recognition for this."

Spock noted the young man's careful choice in words, "So you wish for personal recognition?" he adjusted the focus on his scope all though it was already set at max. In this particular lymph sample the bacteria was easily evading any attempts at its destruction.

"As I said, Doctor McCoy is a good man. However sometimes he seems to forget the sort of impression he leaves on people. He's charming and out spoken… but he's also very reserved and private. Like you Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan lifted his head and stared over at the nurse, "Doctor McCoy and I are far from alike." He corrected the young man forcefully though he seemed unconvinced of the chief science officer's claim. There was a brief moment of tension before Hollis took one of his test samples and brought it under a scope. With each failure the young human seemed to become disheartened, but whenever he saw Spock working so meticulously at his place in the lab Hollis felt overcome by the desire to somehow outperform the Vulcan.

In order to suppress a yawn he puffed his cheeks and placed the second to last slide under the scope. He was surprised to find that the decay of this particular tissue sample had ceased. "Spock… I think I got it. I think we found some way to severe the bacteria's reproduction, using a specialized necrosis targeting the reproductive protein," Nurse Hollis excitedly looked at another sample that he had also laced with this experimental antibacterial. When he found that his observation had been correct he stood up abruptly. "Ensign," he called over to a junior science officer and gave a portion of his sample over to be tested further.

Spock strode over and looked through the scope surprised to find that the nurse's observation had been correct. The deterioration had slowed, and by the second he was halting exponentially. "Once the tests are completed we will have Doctor McCoy unfrozen."

"Understood, sir," Hollis said in a slightly disappointed tone. His face was very expressive, similar to that of McCoy, though the young man's black hair was shaved close to the scalp, and his eyes were a piercing shade of green.

"You did well Mr. Hollis, I'll have word sent to you when we are prepared to revive Doctor McCoy."

"Thank you, sir. I'll finally be able to rest easy…"

Spock watched the young man leave and leaned over the microscope to find that all the bacterial activity seemed to cease. With the assistance of the other science officers he proceed to test the antibacterial for any adverse affects, and when everything checked out he also felt a wave of relief come over him.

"Spock to the bridge. Jim, we found it."

"Excellent Mr. Spock… when will we be ready to defrost Bones?"

"Ten hours, fifteen hours at most," Spock explained and sat slouched in his seat. "I would like to submit a commendation for Nurse Hollis. He proven a capable healer, and scientist," he said in steady voice, though Jim could tell that Vulcan was exhausted.

"Get some rest Spock."

"But Captain-"

"That's an order Spock."

"Yes Captain," Spock turned off the intercom and stood up, leaving instructions with the remaining staff before heading to his room. He passed the doctor's room on the way and stopped for a moment to look at the door that stared back at him mockingly. When he approached it he was not surprised to find that it opened, despite the doctor's absence. Leonard McCoy believed in an open door policy, gladly offering any time for friends and colleagues to come see him.

There was a strange emotion bubbling at the pit of his gut as he stared into the void that was Leonard's room. Lightly he touched at the door frame, his gaze following his fingers. It was not until now that he noticed how the doctor never invited people to his place for more private endeavors. Of course the doctor had proven to be a charming gentleman, causing women to blush with smooth words and men to fluster from his sensual remarks. However despite his obvious appreciation for intimacy it never seemed that he indulged in any sort of long-term relationships himself.

When Spock heard voices coming from down the hall he stepped away and watched the door close in front of him. It was then that he remembered Hollis. The young nurse also had a great deal of what humans seemed to consider appeal. Hollis was young, attractive, good at his job, and more importantly Hollis did not keep a tight rein on his emotions, all of these qualities were undoubtedly things that McCoy would appreciate.

Sulu and Chekov came down the hall side by side, the young Russian ensign wiping his neck with a towel as he explained some of the finer points of the _Sambo_ martial art style. They noticed Spock standing in front of the doctor's quarters, and offered him a sympathetic glance as they walked by.

'I am in control of my emotions,' Spock thought to himself as he took another step back from McCoy's door and proceeded towards his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Serious Case of Serian Strep Throat

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, USS Enterprise, or any of her crew.

Warning: This is the last chapter, and things only get more graphic. I like to think of it as tasteful and follows the guide lines of this site. This is SLASH, so you have been warned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nurse Hollis, Nurse Chapel, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock stood looming over McCoy as he was entering the stage of reanimation where he would begin to regain consciousness. Bright blue eyes shot open and McCoy wreathed in the capsule he was contained in. Sweat was pouring from his skin and caused his clothing to cling to him as he pushed the lid of the capsule until it finally opened.

Cough. 'What am I? A goldfish?' he projected to Spock who remained unmoved as the medical team got the doctor over to a bio bed.

Hollis offered a tender smile and held up the hypo filled with the antibacterial serum, and pressed it into the man's neck. "You're going to be alright, Doctor McCoy," he said softly. Leonard nodded his head and offered a similar smile before he felt his consciousness fading.

Kirk and Spock seemed suspended in time as the entire medical staff began to work on repairing the damage the bacteria had caused. Never before had either of them felt so helpless. All they could manage to do was keep out of the way, until all the excitement started to wane. "Shall I return to the bridge?" Spock asked his captain, though he never looked away from where McCoy lay so still on the bed just seven feet away.

"You've been working around the clock for almost a week. You're relieved of duty until further notice, you got it mister?"

"I do believe I have it captain," Spock responded in a manner that Jim would have thought was a joke if the man were not a Vulcan.

"Tell him I'll be by to see him in a few hours," the captain bid his farewell to the medical staff before he disappeared on the other side of the door.

Spock just stared down at McCoy and slowly began to approach the doctor. With each step he had to remind himself to maintain his control over his emotions, until he finally stood directly next to the bed. For a long while he remained perfectly still above the man, 'I'm awake, Spock… no reason to just stand there.'

"You should rest."

'I've been resting ever since you people froze me, which might I add I did not appreciate.'

"It was necessary to save your life," he explained, and ignored the scowl that was being directed his way. He glanced around in search of a seat and when he did not find one McCoy rubbed the spot next to him invitingly. Spock looked at the ceiling of the room, but offered no complaint as he took a seat on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

'Like the underside of a horse's tail. My voice should be back by tomorrow… So no more projecting, thank heavens. The fact I'm just broadcasting my thoughts to everyone, is actually a tad embarrassing.'

"Even though I am the only one who has heard them?"

'Especially you.'

"I'm afraid I do not understand," Spock arched a brow and shook his head.

'Don't worry about it Spock.'

"Doctor, if you would allow me to mind meld with you, you could hear my thoughts as well."

'Why would I want a bunch of ones and zeroes?'

"Binary is actually most fascinating. Though regrettably that is not how I myself process information," Spock stared at McCoy with complete sincerity on his face and this caused the doctor to start chuckling in a gurgled manner. Tears formed on the corner of his eyes and he placed his hand over Spock's lightly brushing over his knuckles as he tried to keep from entering a fit of laughter induced coughing.

'Damn, I love you,' McCoy thought aloud though he was too busy suppressing his coughing to notice.

Before Spock could even think to respond, he heard the door to McCoy's room open and looked over his shoulder to see Uhura and Yeoman Rand. Both women greeted the doctor cheerfully and were shortly followed by Scotty who was practically dragged in by Uhura.

'Don't even think of sneaking off I need you to talk to them for me,' Leonard warned Spock who had actually been contemplating that exact thing.

Reluctantly Spock remained seated on the bed next to McCoy and interpreted the doctor's thoughts to the various crew members that came to visit. Uhura and Scotty lingered, offering some pleasant conversation which Spock preferred to distance himself from.

"It must be nice to have your own personal Mr. Spock to tend to your every need. Since he's Vulcan you don't have to worry about him twisting your words," Uhura teased with a huge grin. Scotty nodded his head and looked over at the science officer who seemed rather content to just sit at the doctor's side.

McCoy restrained all of his thoughts, and merely nodded his head with a smirk which caught the science officer's attention. Uhura smiled slyly over at the Vulcan and for a moment Spock wondered if she was hearing something that he could not.

"I had betta' get goin'. She doesn't keep herself runnin'," Scotty said as he patted McCoy's shoulder and nodded to Spock before he departed.

"My shift starts in a bit as well, I'll see you boys later," Uhura followed behind Scotty none too subtly and winked back at McCoy as they both disappeared out of sight.

"I should probably depart as well. You need your rest," Spock stated and was about to get up.

"No~" McCoy's weak voice whispered softly, 'Stay… a bit longer.'

"No Doctor, you need to sleep. It seems that as your voice grows stronger your projections are beginning to weaken."

'Does that mean you won't be visiting me?' McCoy projected sadly, the emotions flooding over Spock in a manner that surprised him.

"If you would like me to visit I will."

'Then I'll see you tomorrow,' McCoy grinned and turned his head just slightly so that way he could watch as Spock left. Before the door could close someone else stepped inside. Nurse Hollis smiled at McCoy and strode over not surprised to see that the doctor looked completely exhausted.

"Hello Doctor. How are you feeling?" he checked the monitor and was relieved to find that all the vital signs looked normal. Hollis stepped closer to McCoy and ran the scanner over him and sighed in relief when everything came out as it should. "You're recovering nicely. Want to open your mouth for me so I can take a look myself."

Hollis seized the doctor's chin and lifted it so he could gaze at the back of the doctor's throat. McCoy frowned but opened his mouth letting the young man look before pushing away his hands. Slowly Hollis invited himself to the spot where Spock had been sitting just a few minutes earlier. "Um… Doctor I have something I've been meaning to talk to you about," he fidgeted just a bit and McCoy arched a brow. "Are you… are you perhaps," he paused, "Are you and Mr. Spock together?"

'Oh great. Here we go, chalk one up for Spock's fan club,' McCoy rolled his eyes and shook his head. His face was slightly reddened when he wondered how exactly this young man had come to the conclusion that he and Spock were in any sort of relationship.

"Would you be interest in me?"

'WHAT?!' McCoy's eyes became wide as saucers as he blinked at the nurse and then blinked a few more times just to make sure he was not seeing things. As he sat up the slight reddening became a shade of beet purple that reached all the way up to the doctor's hairline. 'No… no that's quite alright,' he smiled wearily as he shook his head.

"Doctor McCoy please lay down," Hollis grabbed the doctor's lean arms and pressed him back down against the mattress. Leonard blinked up at the young man still flustered as he tried to twist out of the firm grip being placed on him. "I understand, don't worry. I sort of figured that you liked him," Hollis whispered and bowed his head. "I've just been meaning to tell you," he continued still holding onto McCoy's arms even after he stopped struggling.

Swish. The room's door opened and Spock stood in the doorway looking out of breath. For some reason he had been compelled to return, and he looked none too pleased by the sight of Hollis holding McCoy down on the bed.

"Wait Mr. Spock," Hollis tried to explain and backed away until he was practically trying to crawl into the wall. The shadows of the room darkened the Vulcan's eyes causing him to look like a devil on the prowl.

"Spock," McCoy hoarsely called out and grabbed the Vulcan before he could advance any further towards Hollis. 'What's the matter with you?' Spock froze when he realized how swiftly his anger had over taken him. In the meantime Hollis scurried out of the room before Spock could retarget him, and McCoy smiled a little to himself when he saw the young man nearly trip as he disappeared out of view. 'Spock.'

"I apologize. I do not know what… what overcame me."

'Don't tell me you were jealous.'

"Impossible Doctor. Jealousy is a purely human emotion."

'So you were ready to tear Hollis to pieces because you felt like it?'

"I could sense your panic from several decks down. I was concerned something may have happened to your condition so I felt it was most logical to return as swiftly as possible. When I saw Hollis pinning you down, I believe my reaction was completely logical. I thought he intended to hurt you. Now that I know I was wrong in my assessment I will offer him my apology," Spock turned on his heels, forgetting the hold McCoy had on him and forcefully dragged the doctor out of bed as he attempted to leave.

"Spock," McCoy growled in a soft voice from where he had fallen on the floor, the only part of the Vulcan he could see was his shoes.

Spock stood rather stiffly when he realized what he had done. Apologetically he knelt down to offer some assistance only to be pulled down by the sleeve of his science uniform. "Doctor."

'I have a name.'

"I am aware of that."

McCoy leaned up so that their lips would only be a few inches apart at most. To close the distance even more he arched his neck and brought their faces a little closer as his bright blue eyes became half-lidded. The doctor's hands fisted in the first-officer's shirt as he waited patiently for some reaction. When he received none he eased back on the floor with a grunt and just let the man go. 'Get me back on the bed,' he thought dejectedly.

"Doctor, were you attempting to kiss me?"

'What gave you that idea?' the doctor's projective voice was weak, forcing Spock to listen more carefully for any of the man's projections. "Yeah… I was," McCoy whispered in a raspy voice. 'Can we not talk about this on the floor?' he thought when his voice started to give out again. He was surprised when Spock lifted him off the ground and gently placed him back on the bed.

"I would like to talk about it…" Spock reclaimed his seat on the bed, his hands folding on his lap as he waited patiently for further explanation. He bristled when McCoy reached for his right hand and brought each finger up to his face in the same spots he had felt Spock touch numerous times before. His bright blue eyes slid shut as the doctor took a deep breath and began to let down any mental blocks that were shielding his deeper thoughts.

Spock relived the moment when Hollis had confessed to the doctor, and the numerous other occasions when people had expressed some desire to be in a relationship with McCoy. From his mind he could feel all the various doubts and shame that McCoy had felt throughout the years they had worked together. How much Spock's criticism had hurt in regards to his abilities as a physician. How much McCoy had wanted to just confess to him whenever he went on a possibly suicidal mission. The longer the contact was maintained the deeper Spock delved until he finally arrived at McCoy's various fantasies.

When he arrived at a particularly vivid fantasy McCoy tried to break the contact but Spock was insistent. His fingers pressed more sharply on the meld points as he felt a sense of arousal come over the both of them. Spock attempted to devour the doctor's lips only to be met with resistance as the human pulled back. 'Spock, snap out of it man,' he thought forcefully his blue eyes looking sadly into the first-officer's face.

Spock could feel the fear and doubt consuming the human. "This is not a residual emotional affect doctor. I have been experiencing a similar desire. You felt it during the meld did you not?"

'I thought… but-'

While Leonard was distracted by this sudden flood of knowledge Spock sealed their lips together in the manner he had seen many humans kiss. It was a wet, messy, heated, and strangely it was actually quite pleasurable for him. Spock felt lean arms wrap around his shoulder pulling him down to deepen their oral union until the Vulcan curiously did some exploration with his tongue. After some time without a bath McCoy had a salty sterilized taste, his hair oily and his chin rough. Long fingers ran through Leonard's hair, briefly caressing his neck before they trailed down to his hips and tangled in the sheets confining the rest of the human's body.

"Leonard," Spock whispered into McCoy's ear causing him to shiver as he wreathed on the bed. "It would be unwise for us to continue in your condition."

'Unwise Mr. Spock? What does your logic tell you to do?'

"Logically I feel that we should continue. After all if we were to stop now, you would be unfulfilled and I believe you would find it difficult to rest."

'I would be up all night…' McCoy encouraged and proceeded to pull off Spock's blue science uniform.

"And without proper rest you will not recover. So logically we must continue," Spock removed his black under shirt and shifted on top of McCoy. His hands were placed on either side of the doctor's head as he leaned forward and resealed their mouths together. This time Spock did not hesitate to explore the moist cavern of the man's mouth tasting the phlegm and blood that still lingered.

From beneath him Leonard caressed over the Vulcan's chest, stroking the through patches of hair and fair skin from clavicle to pelvis. A purely scientific exploration, that McCoy also happened to find very arousing. He arched his slender hips upward in order to get some friction between them, his arousal presented rather obviously under the blankets and thin patient's gown. With a little wriggling McCoy was able to kick the blankets off to one side so he could be slightly more accessible to Spock's wandering hands. A hoarse groan escaped his lips as Spock groped at his backside feeling the firm mound of flesh before he started to undo the gown. Unlike removing his own clothing he was gentler when it came to McCoy. Almost as if he were savoring every chance he was given to expose a new inches of skin. When the garment could be easily removed he stared at the doctor's body, long fingers caressing over soft toned skin.

"I do not understand any of your shame," Spock whispered and leaned forward to kiss McCoy's neck. The doctor shied a little from the kiss but did little to prevent the other from kissing down his body, until he felt a scorching hot mouth surround his length.

"Spock!" he croaked wincing by the raw feeling of his throat as he arched his hips. Leonard was so enthralled with the pleasure that he hardly noticed when Spock started to prepare his hole. Long fingers started to plunge into the deepest reaches of his body, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his arousal was sucked into Spock's mouth.

Swish. Before Kirk could even step into the room Spock had himself and McCoy covered by the recently discarded blanket. "Whoa!" the captain turned on his heels covering his eyes as he faced the now closed automatic door. "Spock, were you just giving Bones a blowjob in a sickbay bio bed?"

"Yes, Jim."

"Spock!" McCoy growled hoarsely in a none too pleased manner.

"There is no sense in denying it Leonard, he clearly saw us."

"I must have fallen asleep on the bridge or something. Did I just hear him call you Leonard?" he looked and the doctor who nodded his head sheepishly. "I'm going to step outside, once you're both dressed call me back in," Kirk marched out of the room and stood directly in front of it as it slid closed again. Spock was about to get out of bed only to be pulled back on top of the doctor.

"Doctor. I do not think now is the time for this-" he was silenced by a kiss, and a questioning gaze. He could barely make out the doctor's thoughts but he could sense his feelings. When he pulled away he stared into the man's tender blue gaze, "I will not deny what has happened here Leonard. And when you have recovered we can continue where we left off," he caressed two finger to McCoy's cheek in a reassuring manner.

Once they were both clothed, they called for Kirk who returned with a huge grin on his face as he looked at the pair. Roughly he pulled Spock to him and hugged the taller man to him while patting and rubbing his back. "What the hell took so long?"

"Jim?"

"Well I wasn't expecting it to happen today of all days, but I figured you two would eventually get together."

"I'm afraid I do not understand," Spock said when Kirk held him at arm's length and looked over at McCoy.

"Aw come on Spock, you and Bones are a story as old as time. Two people who bicker like an old married couple to hide your attraction for one another. Not a lot of people noticed. But as I've said before I know Bones, almost as well as I know you," he poked Spock in the chest and tilted his head over at McCoy who was looking just as flabbergasted as the Vulcan. "Now who wants to tell me what brought this on?" Spock gestured at McCoy, while McCoy pointed at Spock.

Swish. "Doctor McCoy, Mr. Spock, I would like to apologize-" Nurse Hollis stepped in and saw Kirk. "Captain?"

Simultaneously Spock and McCoy gestured at Hollis while Kirk stared at the young male nurse with two arched brows.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Conclusion

(Please note this was supposed to be a two part, but I figured since the next chapter is only 900 or so words, why deny you the ending? So here you are. I look forward to any critiques or praises. Thanks for reading.)

McCoy stepped into his room with a sigh of relief, pleased to be back in the privacy of his own room. Before he could even begin to get back into some casual clothing there came a request for entry. He arched a brow an allowed for the door to open, a smile crossing his features when he saw Sulu, Chekov and Uhura standing in his doorway. Each of them carrying various "tokens of good health" as Spock would call them.

Chekov gifted him with vodka, Sulu with some flowers, and Uhura brought a harp so she could offer him some songs. She strummed the instrument playfully and Chekov and Sulu cheered her on as she wove her tale. When the door opened again, Spock stepped through earning an impish smirk from her when caused the Vulcan to stare blankly back at her. McCoy was starting to wonder if that blank look was some Vulcan version of embarrassment.

"Well boys I believe I had better get some rest, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov didn't you have something you were going to do?" Uhura nudged the pair as she looked between Spock and McCoy. The doctor just laughed, and glanced at the tall pointy eared first-officer standing near the entrance of his quarters.

"Oh v'es."

"Yeah we had that thing," Sulu chuckled as Chekov took his arm and pulled him out the door. Uhura followed suit, pretending to forget the harp on McCoy's desk before she disappeared.

"They're subtle don't you think?" McCoy asked, his voice sounding softer but almost completely back to normal.

"I believe you are being sarcastic doctor," Spock said and walked over to McCoy's desk where he found the all too familiar harp. Expertly he found himself strumming the various notes until he played an old Vulcan melody he heard as a child. After so long he had already forgotten the words, but he played the tune without hesitation. McCoy smiled as he locked his door and began to peel off his medical tunic, and black undershirt. When he was completely bare he stood in front of Spock who struck a chord a little too harshly, when he noticed that the doctor was aroused.

"Leonard I believe I was correct when I called you a sensualist."

"And I believe my response was, 'You're damn right'," he took the harp from Spock and tugged at his blue science-officer uniform before smashing their lips together. McCoy was practically climbing in the Vulcan's lap, their bodies rubbing together as he rocked his hips against Spock's clothed arousal.

When he felt he had endured long enough teasing he pulled off his shirt, and gathered the doctor into his hands before heading over to the bed. Due to the force of their contact with the mattress McCoy and Spock were nearly bounced back off the bed.

"Are you in some kind of hurry Spock?"

"I am not in a hurry?" Spock wriggled out of his pants and kicked the rest of his clothing off. "I am merely eager to feel your skin against mine," he explained as he covered McCoy with his longer body. "I am eager to enter you," he allowed his hands to begin exploring over the lean body that was trapped beneath him.

McCoy felt his hole being penetrated by the same two fingers as the other night and cried out loudly as they rubbed his prostate. He clenched at the bed sheets and arched his hips off the mattress, his thighs spreading in an inviting manner. Once he was prepared Spock aligned his own generous arousal up with McCoy's entrance and forced his way in with a rough thrust forward.

"SPOCK!" he cries out as the Vulcan continued thrusting, his hands grasping the human's own arousal in order to start bringing the doctor to completion. When his limit is met, Spock released deep inside Leonard's tight passage. He leans down and starts suckling on the doctor's chest, his teeth grazing over perked sensitive nubs that looked tantalizing on the other man's chest. As he worked his way down to McCoy's navel he smirked to himself when he heard a particularly loud groan of disappointment as he pulled out.

Familiar lips circled his length and began to bring him closer to completion. Leonard tangled his fingers in Spock's hair eagerly thrusting up into the molten mouth that was devouring him. Finally he arched his body, and spilt his seed into the Vulcan's awaiting mouth.

Spock licked his lips as he pulled away and began to crawl back up McCoy's body until he could have the doctor's head resting on his shoulder. Leonard kissed his clavicle and licked the salty skin playfully. When he tried to roll onto his side he grunted a little in pain and laughed softly under his breath.

"Did my performance displease you doctor?"

"No, Spock ya were very pleasin'," he said with a hint of his southern drawl starting to peak through as he lifted his gaze to look up at Spock's stoic face and laughed louder. "I'm just surprised."

"It was not my intention to startle you?"

"Do ya always have to be so particular about my phraseology?" McCoy sighed and lay his head back down, "I just never figured we'd get this far."

"Then you 'figured' wrong, Leonard," Spock had a sort of smug expression on his face. "As Jim has pointed out, this was bound to lead somewhere. It just so happened that you fell ill which lead to Hollis thinking he would have an opportunity to woo you which I had mistaken for an assault which then led to us expressing our mutual affection."

"I still say you were jealous."

"Well Leonard, if you eliminate the impossible anything is plausible," Spock said and kissed McCoy's temple before settling down for some much desired rest.

The End


End file.
